Metropolé We Bare Bears
by glexiaresh
Summary: ( CHAPTERED ) Hidup dengan kondisi finansial yang terbilang buruk ditengah kota metropolitan Seoul dan berujung dengan serentetan takdir konyol tentu saja bukan hal yang keren, kan? Well, tiga bersaudara Sehun, Changkyun, dan Jaehyun menyebut ini sebagai sibling goals mereka. — KAIHUN feat. WONKYUN & JAEYONG; marriage contract; love-hate relationship; dldr.


CHAPTER O1

Jongin x Sehun ; Taeyong x Jaehyun ; Wonho x Changkyun

Alternative universe, boyslove, eventual smut, eventual romance.

 **Warn** : _slight_!hurtcomfort, love-hate relationship, swearing content, mention of parental death, more characters will be added to the fic if needed, typo(s).

( See the end of the chapter for notes. )

©2O17, pewdiepoo.

* * *

Di pertengahan musim semi seperti ini, cuaca di kota Seoul akan selalu terbilang bagus. Saat langit mulai cerah dan bersih, dan suhu udara mulai ringan. Musim semi memberikan energi tersendiri untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Apalagi aktifitas sekolah dan perkantoran yang dimulai pada bulan April ini juga menjadi awal yang baru untuk bertemu dengan orang baru.

Burung-burung berterbangan dengan riang membelah langit biru kota Seoul yang dihiasi awan-awan tipis. Bunga-bunga sakura pun tengah kompak bermekaran indah menghiasi seluruh tepi jalan kota. _Haah_ , musim semi memang musim terbaik, setelah musim gugur tentunya. Manusia, pepohonan, para hewan, bahkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit pun terlihat seakan tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Suasana yang indah tentu saja akan membangkitkan _mood_ siapapun untuk memulai hari dengan semangat dan penuh keceriaan. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat baik karena diawali dengan indahnya dunia.

Tapi tidak dengan tiga bersaudara ini.

" _Yah_! Jaehyun- _ah_ , lepaskan buku ditanganmu itu dan cepat pakai seragam! Setelah itu habiskan sarapanmu." Pekik seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memunguti berbagai barang yang berserakan di lantai apartement nya.

"Oh Changkyun! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh dan kau masih saja asyik dengan dunia mimpimu?!" pemuda itu beralih menarik paksa selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh adik pertamanya.

Changkyun menggerutu dibalik selimutnya ketika mendengar suara berisik kakaknya. "Sehun- _hyung_! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup tenang setiap paginya? Kenapa kau terlihat sama seperti iblis saat hari masih sepagi ini, _sih_?" ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada guling kesayangannya.

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di kepala belakang adiknya itu. "Masih sepagi ini kau bilang? Singkap selimutmu itu dan lihat sana ke langit! Matahari bahkan sudah lebih tinggi daripada nilai matematikamu!" pekik Sehun sepenuh hati, tepat sepuluh sentimeter dari telinga Changkyun. Masa bodoh dengan nasib telinga adiknya itu.

"Sehun- _hyung_! Ada telfon dari Joonmyeon- _hyung_!" samar-samar terdengar teriakan Jaehyun, adik nomor duanya dari arah dapur. Sehun menghela nafas lelah kemudian kembali menatap Changkyun yang belum bergeser satu senti pun.

"Oh Changkyun, kalau kau tidak siap dalam sepuluh menit, uang jajanmu akan ku potong selama tiga bulan. Lumayan, itu akan sangat menghemat pengeluaran kita." Ancam Sehun final. Dan dalam sekejap, Changkyun langsung tersentak bangkit dari posisinya.

" _Hyung_! Kau bahkan lebih kejam dari nenek sihir." Raung Changkyun tak keruan atas ancaman sadis sang kakak.

Sehun kemudian berlalu menuju Jaehyun setelah memastikan Changkyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" _Hyung_ , telfonnya sudah dimatikan oleh Joonmyeon- _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun saat melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh? Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Sehun seraya menuangkan sereal ke dalam mangkuk Changkyun.

Jaehyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak karena tengah mengunyah serealnya. "Dia bilang, kalau kau tidak tiba di café dalam dua puluh menit, ia akan memotong gajimu."

Gerakan Sehun terhenti seketika setelah Jaehyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" pekik Sehun.

"Aku sudah bilang, kok! _Hyung_ saja yang tidak dengar karena sibuk mengomeli Changkyun _ie_." Bela Jaehyun tergesa, tak mau disalahkan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar dan kemudian melayangkan delikan tajam kepada Jaehyun. "Tidak kau, tidak Changkyun, kenapa senang sekali membuatku susah?" Dengan itu, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia letakkan di sofa sementara melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Uang jajanmu dan Changkyun sudah ku taruh diatas meja. Kalau kelasmu sudah selesai, langsung pulang. Paham?" Jaehyun mengamini perkataan Sehun dengan sebuah anggukan karena tengah sibuk memfokuskan matanya kepada buku _The Merck Manual_ ditangannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik bungsunya yang seorang maniak buku itu. Ia bergegas memakai sepatu _keds_ kesayangannya dan siap berangkat kerja. Ketika akan membuka pintu, Sehun berbalik kembali menatap Jaehyun.

"Dan, satu lagi. Katakan pada kakakmu yang satu lagi itu, ya. Kalau dia tidak ada kesibukkan, tolong hari ini jangan berbuat onar di kampus." Jaehyun hampir menyemburkan sereal yang ia kunyah ke buku yang tengah ia baca karena tersedak atas keinginan untuk tertawa secara mendadak.

Tanpa menunggu respon Jaehyun, Sehun langsung berlari keluar dari apartement mereka.

.

Ya, seperti itulah rutinitas pagi hari dalam hidup Sehun. Dari mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kedua adiknya, kemudian meneriaki Jaehyun untuk melepaskan buku tebal yang berisi ribuan bahasa tak masuk di akal Sehun, dilanjutkan dengan meneriaki Changkyun untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berakhir mengayuh sepedanya menuju café tempatnya bekerja dengan tergesa.

Terkadang Sehun berfikir tentang titik balik hidupnya ini. Sehun pada dasarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia dan kedua adiknya dulu selalu hidup dibawah kemewahan dan serba ada.

Namun semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat delapan tahun yang lalu, Sehun harus mengambil alih peran kedua orangtua nya demi adik-adiknya. Saat itu Sehun baru berumur dua belas tahun, Changkyun sepuluh tahun, dan Jaehyun baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan. Masih terbayang jelas dibenak Sehun bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Entah apa yang pernah Sehun lakukan di kehidupan terdahulunya sehingga ia mampu lolos dari maut bersama kedua adiknya.

Dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan untuk hidup dalam tanda tanya besar kala itu, tanpa ada bantuan dari satupun sanak saudara, membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus bangkit untuk menjadi pondasi yang kokoh bagi kedua adiknya itu.

Si kecil Jaehyun, yang tidak banyak berubah dari bayi sampai detik dimana Sehun meninggalkan apartement mereka lima menit lalu. Jaehyun terlahir dengan kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Saat Sehun baru bisa megucapkan kata 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' pada umur dua tahun, Jaehyun sudah lancar berbicara. Tidak heran jika Jaehyun telah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di usianya yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun. Jaehyun mewarisi sifat mendiang Ibu mereka. Tenang, cenderung pendiam, mandiri, tidak mudah mengeluh, dan selalu optimis.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Changkyun.

Changkyun. Adiknya yang pertama itu selalu saja menguras kesabarannya dengan sifat manja dan semena-menanya. Changkyun dulu memang sangat dekat dengan mendiang Ibu mereka. Tidak seperti Jaehyun yang gemilang dalam pendidikannya, Changkyun hampir saja jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sama seperti Sehun yaitu: berhenti sekolah. Bukan, bukan karena Changkyun tidak pandai. Dia itu pandai tetapi kepandaiannya itu tidak berada dalam dunia esak.

Terbukti dengan setengah dari uang hasil lomba bermain _video game_ yang kerap kali ia berikan ke Sehun, Changkyun itu pandai. Pandai menyusun strategi dalam bermain _video game_ dan pandai membuat keonaran. Berkali-kali Sehun harus memenuhi panggilan dari kampus tempat dimana Changkyun kuliah akibat ulah iseng adiknya itu yang berujung dengan keonaran dan banyaknya absensi kosong dalam daftar hadir kuliahnya. Sampai sekarang Sehun kerap bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Changkyun masih dipertahankan sebagai mahasiswa teknik elektro di kampusnya.

Sehun tersenyum geli mengingat betapa konyol hidunya dan adik-adiknya itu. _Andai Ayah dan Ibu masih berada disini_ , _hidup kami pasti tidak akan sepayah ini,_ pikir Sehun dalam benaknya berandai-andai. Ia tersadar bahwa dua puluh menit yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon pasti sudah hampir habis.

"Aku harus sampai secepat mungkin atau Joonmyeon- _hyung_ akan— _BUAGH_!"

"— _AKHH_!"

 _Well_ , sepertinya hari Sehun tidak akan secerah matahari yang bersinar diatas sana. Karena naas bagi dirinya, entah darimana datangnya mobil mewah berwarna putih ini yang sudah dengan kurang ajar menabrak dirinya hingga terpelanting dan tersungkur diatas aspal serta sepedanya yang berakhir menyedihkan diantara semak-semak tepi jalan.

Sehun mendesis perih, memegangi sikunya yang sepertinya lecet dan kakinya yang terasa ngilu ketika digerakkan. Ia melirik kearah mobil tersebut. Tak terlihat ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemilik mobil itu akan turun menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Sehun menghela nafasnya jengkel.

Dengan siku yang nyeri dan kaki yang sedikit terkilir, Sehun bangun dari posisi tersungkur tidak elitnya dan berjalan mendekati kearah mobil itu. Dan pada detik berikutnya, Sehun menggebrak _engine hood_ mobil tersebut dengan brutal secara berulang kali.

" _Yah_! Turun kau!" sungut Sehun dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal. Tidak butuh lama sampai akhirnya pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang sepertinya seumur dengan Sehun. Sehun menatap sengit pemuda itu.

" _Hey_! Apa kau buta? Kau bisa meyetir atau tidak? Jalanan ini luas, tahu! Dan kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa kau tabrak, kau malah menabrak diriku?!" cecar Sehun bertubi-tubi akibat terlanjur kesal dengan kesialan yang dialaminya.

Pemuda itu melepas _rayban_ yang ia kenakan kemudian melirik angkuh kepada Sehun. "Oh, maaf?" Ujarnya singkat padat dan jelas seraya masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Sehun terkejut bukan main dengan tingkah angkuh pemuda itu. _Hey_ , _apa-apaan dia_? _Dia pikir dia siapa_? _Sekalipun dia anak konglomerat_ , _aku tidak akan segan menghajarnya_!

Geram atas tindakan kurang ajar yang ia dapat, Sehun dengan sigap menahan pintu mobil yang hendak ditutup itu dan kemudian menarik kerah belakang kemeja yang dikenakan pria tersebut.

"Begitu caramu meminta maaf? Apa kau pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orangtuamu? Apa aku harus memperjelas bahwa ucapan maafmu itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti permintaan maaf?" murka Sehun seraya menarik kerah pemuda itu dengan lebih kuat lagi.

Merasa bahwa tarikan Sehun pada kerah kemejanya bisa saja mengancam keselamatan jiwanya, pria itu meronta untuk lepas dari dari cengkraman Sehun . " _Yah_! Singkirkan tanganmu! _Hey_!"

Sehun semakin ganas menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan pria kurang ajar itu.

"Kau sadar tidak? Kau bukan hanya sekedar menyenggolku tahu! _You are fucking hit me with your car_ , _dumbass_!" maki Sehun tak terima karena sepertinya pria ini benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Tanpa disadari beberapa orang yang melintas di dekat lokasi kejadian mulai berhenti untuk menyaksikan keributan yang diciptakan oleh Sehun. Pria tersebut yang merasa jengah, kembali melepas _rayban_ yang dikenakannya seraya memutar balik posisi mereka sehingga Sehun terjepit diantara pemuda itu dan mobilnya. Dengan menatap risih Sehun pemuda itu berkata, "Kau gila?" Sehun merinding mendengar suara rendah itu. Saling tatap lekat untuk beberapa dekit, pria itu melanjutkan, "Kau yang melamun! Aku sudah membunyikan klakson mobilku tapi kau malah mengayuh sepeda bututmu itu lebih kencang!" Sehun berjengit kaget mendengar bentakannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berfikir sejenak.

 _Apa iya aku larut sebegitu dalamnya dengan lamunanku sampai-sampai tidak mendengar bunyi klakson pria ini? Ah, kalaupun benar begitu, aku tidak bisa mengalah begitu saja dan menanggung malu! Karena aku sudah terlanjur bertingkah seperti ini, ku lanjutkan saja!_

"M-mana mungkin! Aku tidak melamun! Kau saja yang tidak bisa menyetir!" sahut Sehun gelagapan dan tetap keras kepala walaupun ia tahu sepertinya ini semua memang salahnya.

Pria itu berdecih pelan dan kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dengan malas, "Kalau kau melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mendapatkan uang ganti rugi dariku, katakan saja berapa yang kau inginkan."

Sehun melotot tak percaya kepada pria sombong dihadapannya ini. Sehun tahu ia memang miskin tetapi ia tidak serendah itu. Merasa bahwa harga dirinya terinjak, Sehun kemudian menampar pria berwajah songong ini dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak butuh uang dari orang yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf dengan baik dan benar."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun bergegas pergi dengan terpincang-pincang untuk meraih tas nya yang tergeletak di aspal dan mengambil sepedanya tanpa menyadari bahwa pria itu menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan dendam.

Pria itu menjilat sisi bibirnya yang sobek akibat tamparan pedas yang dihadiahi Sehun untuknya. "Kalau sampai kita bertemu lagi, ku pastikan sisa hidupmu akan menyedihkan. Lihat saja."

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Changkyun dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama menuju kampus mereka. Baik Changkyun maupun Jaehyun biasanya menempuh perjalanan menuju kampus mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak terlalu dekat sih, tapi lumayan menghemat pengeluaran dibandingkan dengan naik bus atau angkutan umum lainnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Changkyun yang tak bisa diam terus saja mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ada pentingnya bagi Jaehyun. Terkadang, Changkyun merasa seperti orang gila karena berbicara dengan Jaehyun yang tengah asyik dengan buku bacaannya sama saja seperti berbicara dalam ruang hampa. Kesal karena Jaehyun tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, Changkyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Yah_ , Jaehyun- _ah_!" Jaehyun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada frustasi, ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan akhirnya menoleh kearah Changkyun.

"Apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun, menatap kakanya itu dengan tatapan polos.

Changkyun berdecak sebal, "Kalau kau tidak ingin berangkat bersamaku, katakan saja. Aku bisa membiarkanmu berangkat lebih dulu seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menutup bukunya, "Maaf, _Hyung_. Nanti dosenku akan mengadakan kuis dan aku harus belajar."

Changkyun menatap adiknya tak percaya, " _Wae_! Kau kan sudah belajar semalam suntuk!" protes Changkyun mengenai kebiasaan belajar berlebihan Jaehyun yang menurut Changkyun adalah kebiasaan buruk.

"Aku kan Jaehyun, bukan Changkyun." Canda Jaehyun yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah tepukan cukup keras di kepalanya.

"Kurang ajar. Aku tahu kau cerdas, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menghinaku!" kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Kalau boleh jujur, _moment_ ini sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Karena selama ini Sehun dan Changkyunlah yang akan selalu beradu urat dan Jaehyun hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan minus kedua kakaknya.

Changkyun melirik ke sekelilingnya, dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah batas aman radius dimana dirinya bisa terlihat bersama Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun- _ah_." panggil Changkyun pelan. Jaehyun menoleh untuk kedua kalinya kearah Changkyun, "Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Kau pergi saja duluan ke kampus." Ucap Changkyun.

Jaehyun menatap Changkyun dengan penuh curiga, "Oh? Kau mau membolos lagi?"

 _Yah_ , _ketahuan niat busuk di hati terdalamku_.

Changkyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mendengar ucapan Sehun- _hyung_ tadi, jadi hari ini aku tidak akan berbuat onar. Setidaknya aku tidak akan membolos. Kelas pertamaku baru akan mulai satu jam lagi, kau tahu kan kalau aku sedikit _alergi_ dengan kampus? _So_ , _yeah_. _You can go ahead_."

Jaehyun terkekeh geli. Ya, saudaranya yang satu ini memang sedikit _alergi_ untuk berlama-lama di gedung kampus. "Yasudah. Aku duluan, Changkyun _ie_!" Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju gerbang kampusnya.

Changkyun memang sengaja untuk tidak pernah terlihat dekat atau bahkan berbicara dengan Jaehyun di area sekitar kampus. _Well_ , karena Changkyun tak mau imej gemilang Jaehyun rusak apabila orang-orang tahu bila salah satu pangeran kamus mereka bersaudara dengan sang biang onar ini. _Overall he is a problematic student, right?_

Dan karena Changkyun cukup waras untuk tidak membahayakan nyawa adiknya itu, ia memaksa Jaehyun untuk menutup rapat-rapat kebenaran ini karena dua hal. Pertama, resiko Jaehyun menjadi target pelampiasan dendam anak-anak yang pernah Changkyun jahili sangat amat tinggi bila status persaudaraan mereka terbongkar. Dan yang kedua, Changkyun belum siap kalau disuruh bertaubat dari kelakuan minusnya ini.

Sebenarnya, kalau Changkyun boleh mengatakan yang sejujurnya, membuat keonaran bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sukai. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang mengusik indera penglihat dan pendengarnya. Tapi sayangnya, bagi Changkyun semua hal itu menyebalkan baik untuk dilihat maupun didengar. Guru mata kuliah Komputasi Multimedianya menyebalkan, para gadis sosialita yang sibuk bergossip di sudut kantin juga menyebalkan, bahkan Minhyuk dan Jooheon—dua teman karibnya, pun menyebalkan.

Bagi Changkyun, hanya ada dua hal yang tidak menyebalkan di matanya. Pertama, _video game_. Kedua, Shin Wonho.

Changkyun menyukai segala hal tentang _video game_. _Minecraft_ , _Final Fantasy_ , _Resident Evil_ , _Diablo_ , _Assasin Creeds_ , bahkan _tetris_. Apapun itu tentang _video game_ , _Changkyun surely would love them with all of his heart_.

Dan Changkyun juga menyukai apapun itu tentang Shin Wonho, senior yang terpaut dua tingkat di atasnya. Apapun yang Wonho lakukan, Changkyun akan dengan senang hati menyukainya. Bahkan ketika Wonho bersin pun, Changkyun suka. Jadi, kalau kalian berfikir kisah cinta Belle dengan Beast adalah hal paling romantis, sebaiknya kalian fikir ulang.

Entah sejak kapan Wonho masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang ia sukai, Changkyun sendiri tidak ingat tepat jelasnya kapan dan dimana.

Yang Changkyun tahu, saat tahun pertamanya kuliah ia dipaksa Minhyuk dan Jooheon untuk menonton pertandingan futsal rutin yang berakhir dengan kemenangan tim kampus mereka. Changkyun yang memang terpaksa menonton pertandingan itu, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk merayakan kemenangan tersebut.

Sialnya bagi Changkyun saat itu, ia malah terhuyung oleh kerumunan mahasiswa dan mahasiwi yang histeris sampai terjepit diantara kerumunan dengan pagar pembatas bangku penonton dan lapangan futsal. Dan saat itulah ia bertemu tatap dengan Wonho. Setelah itu ia baru menyadari bahwa ada keberadaan manusia bernama Shin Wonho di jurusannya. _And suddenly Changkyun is just head over heels for the blonde guy_.

Sepertinya Wonho sudah datang ke kampus. Daripada ia berkeliaran tak jelas, lebih baik ia ke kampus untuk membuat Wonho jengkel di pagi yang super cerah ini.

Karena sesuka apapun Changkyun dengan Wonho, membuat orang lain jengkel tetap jauh lebih mengasyikan bagi Changkyun tanpa ada pengecualian seorang pun termasuk Wonho sendiri.

 _Another bickering session with Wonho-sunbae, why not?_

Changkyun meyunggingkan senyum jahilnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kampus. Tak sabar untuk kembali membuat _keseruan_ di pagi hari dengan Wonho.

.

Setelah susah payah berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang seraya menuntun sepedanya, Sehun akhirnya sampai juga di café tempatnya bekerja. Dan parahnya ia benar-benar telat. Belum lagi pakaiannya yang kotor akibat jatuh tadi.

 _Astaga, mungkin aku adalah pembuat dosa di kehidupanku sebelumnya sampai-sampai aku di kutuk dengan kesialan ini._

Baru saja memarkirkan sepedanya, Sehun langsung diseret oleh Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam café.

"Sehun! Kau kemana saja, sih?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi tak keruan. Marah? Kesal? Khawatir? Entah, Sehun tidak tahu.

"Aku ditabrak oleh seseorang, Hyung. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengayuh sepedaku karena kakiku terkilir." Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan mengabaikan rasa ngilu di kakinya.

Joonmyeon terlihat kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaki kiri Sehun yang tidak bisa ditegapkan, bahkan Sehun harus sampai memegang kursi yang ada di sampingnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Joonmyeon jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena menyeretnya tadi.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Kau sanggup untuk bekerja hari ini tidak?" tanya Joonmyeon khawatir. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Anak dari pemilik café ini akan datang berkunjung pagi ini. kau bisa menahannya, kan?" tanya Suho menatap sangsi kaki Sehun. Sehun diam, tidak tahu apakah kakinya akan baik-baik saja. Berjalan pelan saja sudah sulit, apalagi jika dipakai mondar-mandir untuk melayani pelanggan.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, aku akan memberikan dispensasi untukmu sampai kakimu mendapat perawatan. Kau bisa pulang setelah kunjungan ini." kata Joonmyeon. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergegas untuk mengganti kemejanya dengan kemeja cadangan yang ada di loker miliknya.

Sehun masih kesal sekali dengan perlakuan pria tadi. Ditambah lagi rasa nyeri yang tengah ia rasakan, rasanya Sehun ingin meledak saja. Tapi ia harus segera berkumpul dengan Joonmyeon untuk briefing kunjungan penting ini. Selama satu tahun bekerja, Sehun memang tidak pernah melihat langsung pemilik sesungguhnya café tersebut. Baru kali ini ada kunjungan seperti ini. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa dulu Joonmyeon lah pemiliknya tetapi ternyata Joonmyeon hanyalah sebagai _manager_.

Joonmyeon kembali kedalam ruang ganti untuk melihat kondisi Sehun. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, _Hyung_. Maaf, aku malah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau masih sanggup berjalan, _kan_? Sini biar ku bantu." Suho memegang lengan kurus Sehun. Sehun hanya menurut saja dituntun oleh Joonmyeon.

Setelah keluar dari ruang ganti, Sehun bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang menatapnya kaget dan langsung mengelilinginya.

"Oh Sehun! Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae, penjaga kasir di café yang merupakan salah satu teman baiknya.

"Terserempet." Jawab Sehun pelan. Walaupun kenyataanya bukan hanya sekedar terserempet.

"Astaga! Lain kali hati-hati, Sehunnie. Kakimu terkilir? Masih untung kau hanya terkilir seperti ini." seru Seulgi yang juga ikut mengelilingi Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Joonmyeon- _hyung_! Tamu kita sudah datang, lihat! Itu pasti mobilnya, kan?" seru seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan cengiran super lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Joonmyeon yang merasa terpanggil mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah pintu masuk. Dan benar saja ia mendapati sebuah mobil sedan putih yang tengah diparkir.

Nafas Sehun tercekat. Sepertinya mobil itu— mobil itu terasa familiar baginya. Setelah menatap kearah parkiran melalui kaca besar, Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Joonmyeon. Atau lebih tepatnya Sehun menarik lengan Joonmyeon terlalu kuat sampai Joonmyeon mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Sakit, tahu." Protes Joonmyeon.

Sehun menatap Joonmyeon, ekspresinya pucat. " _Hyung_." Lirihnya pelan karena tenggorokannya tercekat. Menyadari bahwa wajah Sehun berubah pucat, Joonmyeon merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya grogi, "Itu mobil tamu penting kita?" tanya Sehun ragu. Dan berharap bila Joonmyeon akan memberikan jawaban tidak atas pertanyaannya.

"Iya sepertinya."

" _Nah_ , itu orangnya!" Sehun ingin menangis detik ini juga. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk menandai hari ini sebagai hari sialnya selepas sampai di rumah nanti.

Benar saja, pria bertubuh tegap dengan _rayban_ dan kemeja maroon yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu masuk itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pria yang tadi menabraknya.

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun yang membeku ditempatnya. Melihat dari ekspresi Sehun yang seperti baru saja melihat makhluk halus ini sangat janggal bagi Joonmyeon. Ketika otaknya dengan cerdas menyusun keterkaitan dengan apa yang tadi Sehun ceritakan dan keadaan saat ini membuat Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya horror.

"Sehun, jangan katakana padaku kalau—" Sehun langsung memotong perkataan Joonmyeon dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Iya, _Hyung_. Dia yang menabrakku." Ujar Sehun lirih. Sehun sudah bisa membayangkan kesialan lain yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini.

Joonmyeon berusaha untuk tidak kaget dan memilih untuk menenangkan Sehun. "Tak apa, Sehun. Kalau memang benar kejadian itu seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Sehun menelan salivanya pahit. Iya, seandainya kejadiannya hanya dirinya tertabrak saja tanpa ada tambahan insiden lain, Sehun memang tidak patut untuk takut. Tapi kenyataannya, kejadian itu tidak sesederhana itu.

"Tapi _Hyung_ , kejadiannya tidak sesederhana itu! Kami beradu mulut—"

"— Tidak apa-ap—"

"— dan aku menamparnya! Sampai sisi bibirnya sobek."

Joonmyeon menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu semakin menciut di tempatnya berdiri.

 _You are doomed, Oh Sehun._

Sehun berniat untuk bersembunyi di dapur untuk menghindari kenyataan, tetapi memang seakan dewi fortuna mengutuknya, pria itu sudah berdiri tegap di radius dua meter dari tempatnya dan rekan-rekannya berdiri. Joonmyeon langsung memimpin untuk memberi penghormatan pada pria tersebut. "Selamat datang, Tuan muda Kim."

Pria itu membalas dengan sebuah seringai. Dalam posisi membungkuknya, Sehun tahu pria ini tengah memancarkan laser imajiner tepat ke kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa pria ini juga pastinya masih mengenalinya dengan sangat baik. _Well_ , Sehun telah memberinya sebuah hadiah bekas memar di sudut bibir kiri pria itu, mana mungkin pria itu tidak ingat dengan Sehun.

"Joonmyeon- _ssi_?" panggil si Tuan muda Kim pada Joonmyeon yang berdiri tepat disamping Sehun.

"Ya, Tuan?" tanya Joonmyeon ramah. Pria itu kemudian beralih kearah Sehun dan mereka bertemu tatap. Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Apa pemuda yang berdiri disampingmu itu karyawan disini?" pria itu melangkah untuk mendekat kearah Sehun setelah Joonmyeon mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sibuk merapalkan doa agar pemuda ini tidak melakukan satu dari puluhan banyak hal negatif yang tengah berkelebatan di dalam benaknya.

Pria itu mengangkat dagu Sehun dan membawa mata Sehun untuk bertemu dengan mata tajamya. " _Doesn't expected to see me again in less than twenty four hours_ , _kitty_?" lagi-lagi Sehun merinding dibuatnya.

Pria itu kini menatapnya tajam tanpa ada seringai menjijikan di wajahnya, "Siapa namamu?" Sehun hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika cengkraman pada dagunya menguat.

"S-sehun. Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun cepat.

Kemudian seringai jahat di wajah Tuan muda Kim kembali, " _Well_ , Oh Sehun. Kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang juga." Sehun menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Pria itu menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab kebingungan tersirat Sehun, " _You are fired_." Dengan itu dihempaskannya dagu Sehun sampai membuat pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu sedikit terhuyung.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya, Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin kampus. Ia memutuskan untuk makan siang dahulu sebelum ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang ingin ia baca. Jaehyun duduk disalah satu sudut kantin seorang diri. Ia biasanya akan duduk di meja itu bersama Kun dan Winwin dari departemen Sosial dan Politik. Tetapi hari ini mereka memiliki jadwal kuliah berbeda, jadi Jaehyun harus menghabiskan santap siangnya sendiri. Mata Jaehyun berpendar ke sekelilingnya dan matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Sekitar tujuh meter dari tempatnya duduk, Jaehyun melihat Taeyong— pangeran kampus mereka tengah berbincang dengan keempat temannya. Merasa bahwa ia akan mual apabila melihat kumpulan pemuda itu lebih lama lagi dan ditambah dengan seisi kantin yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada lima pemuda tersebut, Jaehyun langsung membuang pandangannya dan beralih untuk menyantap bekalnya.

Lee Taeyong. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Mahasiswa semester enam jurusan arsitektur, _The campus heartthrob_. _As cliché as every school's heartthrob_ , ia kaya raya, tampan dan memesona dengan rahang tajam, mata elang, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipisnya, _Taeyong is beyond handsome_ – _heck_ , _he is handsome to the point he seems so sickeningly perfect to be true_ , _to be alive_.

Taeyong kerap tampil casual. Cara berpakaiannya pun cukup mudah untuk di hafal. Celana _jeans_ , kaos _v-neck_ atau berbagai model kaos lainnya berwarna hitam atau putih, dan terkadang _denim outer_ sebagai pemanis. _Sesederhana itu_. Tetapi apabila dipadupadankan dengan rambut hitamnya _which is almost like always in messy bed hair style_ , _it's not just as simple as it sounds_.

 _Evertything about him suddenly screaming about sex_.

Dengan fisik seperti itu, tidak heran jika banyak wanita maupun pria yang bertekuk lutut hanya untuk bisa berbagi satu malam dengan Taeyong. Taeyong bisa dengan mudah melayangkan jari telunjuknya kepada siapapun yang ia inginkan. Rekor paling lama yang ia capai dalam menjalin hubungan adalah selama dua minggu. Ia tidak pernah memusingkan bagaimana perasaan para perempuan atau beberapa pria yang pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Karena _toh_ , mereka hanya bertekuk lutut untuk uang yang dimilikinya, tidak lebih. Sekalipun mereka menginginkan lebih dari itu, Taeyong tidak akan segan untuk mendepak mereka bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mengutarakan kepadanya.

Maka, ketika dirinya dijebak oleh salah seorang perempuan yang ia temui tiga minggu lalu di sebuah _club_ malam, Taeyong benar-benar merasa kecolongan. Dan disanalah ia berakhir, terduduk lesu dengan dikelilingi oleh keempat sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai terjebak oleh permainanmu sendiri, _sih_?" Yuta menatap malas kearah Taeyong yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya tanpa semangat di salah satu meja kantin kampus.

"Mungkin akhirnya aku mendapatkan karma, seperti yang selalu kalian harapkan." Jawab Taeyong asal.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana sekarang?" tanya pemuda satu lagi yang duduk di sebelah kiri Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan mendelik kearah Johnny, " _Seriously_ , Johnny? Kau pikir untuk apa aku datang kepada kalian jika aku tahu harus berbuat apa?"

" _It does make sense_. Kau memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri." Sahut lelaki berambut cokelat menyala yang duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

" _Yah_! _I told you to use honorifcs to me_ , aku lebih tua darimu!" geram Taeyong merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Doyoung.

"Tapi kau tidak jauh lebih pintar dariku." balas Doyoung tak mau kalah.

" _My ass_. Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Teman macam apa, _huh_?" sungut Taeyong kesal, melemparkan delikan tajam kepada empat temannya itu.

"Kami sudah terlalu sering menjadi _back up_ atas masalah-masalah yang kau perbuat, bodoh." Sahut Taeil yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat perdebatan tidak mutu abad ini.

Taeyong mengabaikan ucapan Taeil, tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan empat manusia menyebalkan yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi sahabatnya ini. Taeyong memejamkan matanya erat-erat, memikirkan betapa sialnya dia. Tetapi walaupun sudah ditampar oleh karma seperti ini, Taeyong belum punya niatan untuk bertaubat, sih.

"Well, kami akan memberikan uang yang kau butuhkan itu." Celetuk Yuta tiba-tiba.

Taeyong langsung mendongakan kepalany dengan semangat, " _Really_? Oh, _thanks God_! Akhirnya teman-temanku terketuk pintu hatinya untuk berbaik hati memberikan bantuan tanpa pam—"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"—rih." Sirna sudah senyum bahagia yang terpatri diwajah tampan Taeyong. Ia melirik tak percaya kearah teman-temannya, " _I should have known it_. Kalian tidak akan pernah membiarkan hidupku tenang barang sedetik pun." Lirih Taeyong yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari keempat temannya.

Johnny merangkul pundak Taeyong dengan senyum jahilnya. " _Chill_ , _dude_. Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Johnny, terdengar menjebak di telinga Taeyong.

"Ingatkan aku agar tidak langsung membunuh kalian tepat saat tagihan kartu kreditku telah lunas. Yasudah, apa mau kalian, _huh_?" Taeyong mengerlingkan pandangannya kearah tiga orang lainnya, dan mendapati ekspresi-ekspresi wajah menjebak dan alis yang turun-naik jahil.

"Satu hal. Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal, _Hyung_." Jawab Doyoung. Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan jawaban Doyoung.

Doyoung kemudian melirik Yuta yang duduk di sisi kanan Taeyong. Seakan-akan mengerti arti tatapan Doyoung, Yuta langsung menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya dan merangkul bahu Taeyong untuk merunduk kearah meja yang mereka tempati.

"Kau tahu, _kan_ , ada seorang anak di kampus ini yang masih sangat _putih_?" bisik Yuta. Taeyong mengernyit, _memangnya ada_?

Yuta memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi Taeyong. "Hanya karena kau tampan dan semua orang bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu, bukan berarti semua orang sudah pernah kau tiduri."

" _Yah_!" Taeyong memukul kepala belakang pemuda Jepang itu. "Aku tidak sebejat itu, sialan!" Protesnya setengah berteriak, tak terima dengan ucapan Yuta.

"Santai saja! Aku kan hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Bela Yuta. Ia kembali merangkul bahu Taeyong dan berbisik, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Anak itu adalah anak teladan di kampus ini, dia sangat amat polos. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak pernah membayangkan kepolosannya."

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa, _sih_?" tanya nya penasaran.

Yuta mencengkram kepala bagian belakang Taeyong dan membuatnya fokus pada satu arah, " _Ten O'clock_." Taeyong mengarahkan pandangannya sesuai dengan ucapan Yuta dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tengah duduk sendirian menyantap makan siangnya. _Cute_ , batin Taeyong.

" _Recalled something_?" tanya Johnny pada Taeyong yang membisu di tempatnya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya berada disekitar fakultas kedokteran." Sahut Taeyong setelah mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda itu. "Lalu, kenapa dengannya?" tanyanya yang masih belum menemukan titik terang dari penjelasan bertele-tele ini.

"Ya, dia mahasiswa teladan fakultas kedokteran untuk angkatan yang masuk tahun lalu. Desas-desusnya, dia menyukaimu."

Taeyong hampir tesedak oleh saliva nya sendiri. " _The fuck_?"

Taeil menatap Taeyong sangsi, "Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu? Tentu saja itu bukan kali pertamanya kau mendengar seseorang menyukaimu, _kan_?"

Taeyong berusaha untuk tetap terlihat masuk akal, "Kalian bercanda? Tidak ada murid teladan di kampus ini yang masih berada dalam akal sehat mereka mau memutuskan untuk menyukaiku."

"Ada. Si Jaehyun itu buktinya." Sahut Doyoung enteng.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya malas, "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Jadi, apa hubungan antara apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk kalian dengan si Jaehyun itu?" Tanya Taeyong seraya meminum teh kemasan miliknya.

Johnny, Taeil, Doyoung, dan Yuta kompak menyunggingkan seringai usil mereka. " _Sleep with him_ , dan 2 juta won jadi milikmu."

Kali ini Taeyong benar-benar tersedak oleh teh yang baru setengah jalan di kerongkongannya. " _Are you guys out of your min_ d?"

Doyoung menatap Taeyong penuh selidik, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Taeyong diam mendengar pertanyaan bernada janggal yang dilontarkan oleh Doyoung. _Kenapa memangnya_? _Kenapa_ , _ya_?

"Dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik. Melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak bernafsu, seperti bayi." Komentar Taeyong tak tertarik seraya melirik kearah dimana Jaehyun duduk.

"Apa susahnya bagimu? Kau hanya perlu membawanya ke apartemenmu atau kalau kau tidak ingin privasimu di ganggu, kau bisa membawanya ke hotel dan pergi keesokan harinya sebelum dia bangun, bukan?" tanggap Taeil sekenanya.

"Ya tapi terserah kau saja, _sih_. Kalau kau mau untuk dikubur hidup-hidup oleh ayahmu karena tagihan kartu kreditmu yang membengkak dalam satu malam, ya silahkan saja." Yuta mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Taeyong langsung memutuskan untuk menyetujui taruhan gila ini. Persetujuan itupun disambut oleh empat senyum kepuasan jahat. " _Okay_. _In ten days start counting tomorrow_ , _make him nothing but mess, breathlessly screaming your name on your bed_ , _then two billion is yours_."

" _Deal_."

.

To be continued.

.

Notes:

* * *

HALUUUUUV!

 _yay_ , my first fic in 2O17! well, ini adalah _comeback_ perdana saya mulai nulis lagi dengan _niat_. Setelah didera _confident crisis_ , akhirnya saya sanggup buat cerita lagi, hore! (seneng banget tbh, hehe.)

uhm, _drop your opinion in_ _ **reviews**_ _section bellow won't do any harm_ , _right_? _review = my spiritmeter_. So, _I would appreciate it so much_. Thankchu! (peluk satu-satu.)

xoxo,

pewdiepoo : April 15th, 2.O7 AM.


End file.
